The Puppet
Entrance Don't wake the baby The Marionette climbs out of his box. Special Attacks Neutral B - Give Gifts The Marionette takes out a gift. The gifts are completely random, meaning you can receive almost anything. (Except Smash Balls.) Side B -Phantom Freddy Phantom Freddy is summoned and joins the Marionette in the fight, much like the Luma is to Rosalina Up B -Flight of the Puppet A boost and an attack. If anyone is in proximity of the Marionette while he is preforming the move, they will be stunned. If the Marionette is under said stunned player, he can freeze the player in place and throw him. This move is similar to that of the grab mechanic, except you can't throw downward. Down B -Music Box The Music Box plays. Anyone near the Marionette will fall to sleep Final Smash -THEY'RE COMING Chica, Balloon Boy, Freddy and Foxy attack a single player that the Marionette is looking at when the Final Smash in preformed. KOSFX KOSFX1: *FNAF2 Jumpscare SFX* KOSFX2: *FNAC Jumpscare SFX* Star KOSFX: *FNAF2 Jumpscare SFX Slowed Down* Screen KOSFX: *FNAF2 Jumpscare SFX Shortened Taunts Up: "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME LISTEN TO MY GODDAMN MUSIC." Sd: *Turns 8-Bit and jumps up and down* Dn: *Dances to "Spooky Scary Skeletons"* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Bobbing his head to the victory theme with sunglasses on* Victory 2: *Crawls back in his box* Victory 3: *Laying back on music box* Lose/Clap: *SKREEEEEEEEEE* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description TBA Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Scratch, Scratch, Spin *Dash Attack- Lunge Tilt Attacks *Side- Strong Kick *Up- Upward Kick *Down- Kick Smashes *Side- Strong Scratch *Up- Phantom Foxy lunges upward *Down- Ballerina Spin Aerials *N-Air - Spin Scratch *F-Air - Scratch *B-Air - Backward Ballerina Spin *U-Air - Upward Scratch *D-Air - Downward Scratch Grabs, Throws *Grab- Holds fighter by head *Pummel- Squeezes head *Forward- Throws by legs and head *Back- Same as back *Up- Throws upward, and scratches two times *Down- Throws to ground and spins on Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon Freddy's head. Victory Music Five Nights at Freddy's - The Living Tombstone Kirby Hat Marionette's Mask Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound *FNAF3 Marionette Stare SFX* Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Flowey's Advice TBA Role In TTGWTB (Take The Good With The Bad) The Marionette joins 83/87 Victim and Weegee to protect their world. Extra Colors & Costumes *Nightmarionette *Negative Puppet *Phantom Puppet *Red, Brown and Black ® *Blue, Dark Blue and Cyan (B) *Dark Green (G) Trivia *The Marionette is one of the characters in LLC that does not have a home stage. Originally, the Marionette's homestage was going to be FNAF World Tour, but after much thinking Jurgurging decided not to give the Puppet a stage at all. Category:Playable Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Non-Human Category:Black Category:White Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Stocking Favorite Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Five Nights at Fuckboy's Category:Too much makeup Category:Goth Category:MLG Category:Jacob Favorite Category:FighterGuy4 Favorite Category:Puppets Category:CinderFallFan64 Favorite Category:Puppeteers Category:Funny House of Math Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Category:Not Scary Category:Ow the Edge Category:Flexible Category:Lawl Liquid Crystal Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite